Irawan Soejono
by Esykan
Summary: Ayahnya meninggal karena memperjuangkan hak bangsanya untuk merdeka. Putranya meninggal ketika berjuang membebaskan negara penjajahnya dari Jerman.


Hetalia bukan punya saya . Kalau iya, karakter Indonesia (fem! Indonesia lho!) udah saya keluarin dari zaman baheula. Uhuhuhu… Maaf ya kalo datar banget, ini fic pertama saya

Warning : History reference. Kira-kira waktu Belanda diduduki sama Jerman. Slight Netherxfem!Nesia

Musim dingin kali ini memang sangat buruk, seburuk keadaan negaranya. Hampir semua penduduk Belanda berlindung di rumah mereka, berusaha berlindung dari udara dingin dan tentara Jerman dan bertahan hidup dengan persediaan makanan mereka yang mulai menipis. Jalanan lengang dilapisi salju tebal.

Tetapi di satu sudut jalan, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut _spike _pirang gelap. Ia merapatkan mantelnya yang sudah kotor dan lusuh. Syal biru-putih melilit erat lehernya dan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti pemuda Belanda biasa, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa dia adalah sang personifikasi _Koninkrijk der Nederlande. _Matanya sibuk mengawasi sekitarnya, mencari tanda-tanda tentara jerman sial yang sudah membuat rakyatnya sengsara.

Ia berjalan cepat tanpa suara. Tangannya berkali-kali meraba kantong bagian dalam mantelnya, hanya untuk memastikan dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang ia bawa masih berada di tempatnya. Sedikit lagi, dan dia akan tiba di salah satu markas pejuang perlawanan bawah tanah Belanda. Tentu saja, personifikasi mana yang tidak ikut berjuang ketika rakyatnya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh bangsa lain.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali ke sesosok gadis melayu, yang berada jauh di daerah Asia Tenggara. Sedang apa Indie kecilnya disana? Seperti inikah keadaan yang ia hadapi selama dijajah? Apakah ia juga merasakan sengsara seperti ini? Tiap hari menyaksikan penderitaan rakyatnya menderita dibawah penjajahan. Rasanya salah seorang gadis seperti dia harus menanggung beban seberat ini…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kawan seperjuangannya membutuhkan bantuannya segera.

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, datangnya dari depan. Seperti suara orang berombongan berjalan. Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi di gang terdekat. Gelap dan kotor, tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

Benar saja, beberapa tentara Jerman lewat dengan senjata di tangan. Di dalam gelap, ia menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Dia bisa saja menyerang dan membunuh mereka sendirian. Tapi untuk apa? Balas dendam kecil yang hanya akan menimbulkan curiga musuh. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan emosinya dan menunggu tentara-tentara itu lewat.

"Eh, mereka sudah pergi?"

Nafasnya tercekat. Bodoh! Seharusnya ia memeriksa tempatnya bersembunyi dulu! Ia berbalik dan bersiap mencekik orang asing itu.

Tangannya, sudah siap menangkap leher si pembicara, berhenti di udara. Pemuda di hadapannya, tidak lebih tua darinya, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda, buka orang kulit putih berseragam seperti bayangannya. Kulitnya sawo matang dengan paras wajah yang familier.

Si pemuda asing itu mengangkat tangannya dengan panik. "Ik ben uw bondgenoot! ik ben je vriend!"

Kata-katanya semakin mengagetkan Netherland. "Wat bedoel je?" Yang ditanya menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Saya anggota perlawanan juga. Yah, bukan bagian yang sering terjun langsung ke lapangan. Saya hanya menangani alat-alat percetakan bawah tanah dan radio." Ia meringis menahan benda yang dibawanya di tangannya, sebuah mesin ketik. "Sedikit-sedikit membantu pejuang lain. Tentara Jerman itu sudah keterlaluan."

Netherlands terdiam. Seorang pemuda Indonesia, pemuda dari tanah yang telah ia jajah selama ratusan tahun membantu pejuang Belanda. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu tampak ragu sejenak. Bagaimanapun, ia belum mengenal pemuda Belanda di depannya. Walaupun sesama pejuang perlawanan, memberikan identitas secara cuma-cuma seperti itu sangat riskan. Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia menjawab.

"Irawan, Irawan Soejono." Netherlands hanya mengangguk. Ha! Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Ah, saya harus mengantarkan ini ke markas, sampai bertemu lagi! Dan berhati-hatilah di jalan." Si pemuda mengamati jalan di luar sebelum berlari menuju markasnya.

Mata Netherlands mengawasi sosok pemuda melayu itu sampai menghilang di tikungan jalan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan para tentara Jerman telah memutus listrik sehingga tidak ada sumber cahaya ketika malam. Akan lebih aman bagi para pejuang untuk beroperasi saat hari gelap.

Perlahan, senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Entah mengapa, pertemuan dengan Irawan tadi sedikit meringankan hatinya. Dengan semangat baru, ia bergegas keluar ke jalan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.NN-

_Januari 1945_

Kejadiannya baru saja terjadi, pagi tadi. Salah seorang pejuang di markasnya kembali membawa berita tentang gugurnya 5 orang pejuang lain. Salah satunya adalah mahasiswa Indonesia yang ikut berjuang melawan Jerman, mereka memanggilnya _Henk van de Bevrijding_.

Ia sedang mengamati dokumen-dokumen penting ketika berita itu sampai padanya. Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa fokus lagi pada tulisan di kertas yang sedang ia baca.

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Netherlands sering berpapasan dengan pemuda itu. Ia bahkan bertemu dengan warga Indonesia lain yang ikut bergabung dengan perlawanan bawah tanah. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia membantu Irawan membawa peralatan komunikasi dan percetakan ke markasnya. Dalam perjalanan, ia bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, tentang keluarganya, tentang ayahnya, Ario Soejono, orang Indonesia pertama yang menjabat sebagai menteri dalam kabinet Belanda.

"Ayah meninggal tahun lalu, ketika mosi kepada pemerintah Belanda untuk mengakui hak bangsa Indonesia untuk kemerdekaan ditolak oleh pemerintah Belanda. Saya rasa ayah kecewa dan marah sehingga ia sakit dan tak lama kemudian meninggal dunia." Ceritanya sambil tertawa getir.

Menurut berita, ia sedang mengangkut sebuah mesin stensil, yang digunakan untuk penerbitan perlawanan di bawah tanah. Malang, ia bertemu dengan tentara Jerman dan ditembak di tempat itu juga.

Ironis bukan, sang ayah meninggal karena 'memperjuangkan' pengakuan hak bangsanya oleh Belanda untuk merdeka. Setahun kemudian putranya meninggal karena memperjuangkan pembebasan Belanda dari pendudukan Jerman.

Ia meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi, dan berjalan ke luar markas. Sambil menghisap pipanya, ia berjalan keluar markas untuk menenangkan pikirannya… dan mengenang gugurnya satu lagi teman yang gugur.

Uhuhuhu endingnya jelek banget!

Yap, Irawan Soejono itu mahasiwa Indonesia dari Perhimpunan Indonesia Nederland. putra Adipati Ario Soejono, orang Indonesia pertama yang menjabat sebagai menteri dalam kebinet Belanda, sebuah pemerintah pelarian Belanda di London.

Ik ben uw bondgenoot! ik ben je vriend! : Saya sekutumu! Saya temanmu!

Wat bedoel je? : Apa maksudmu?

Irawan Soejono gugur di Leiden, ditembak oleh tentara Jerman yang menduduki Belanda, dalam bulan Januari 1945. Waktu itu, Irawan Soejono lagi mengangkut sebuah mesin stensil, yang digunakan untuk penerbitan perlawanan di bawah tanah. Ketahuan oleh Jerman ia mau meloloskan diri dari penangkapan Jerman. Tetapi malang, Irawan ditembak ditempat itu juga.

_'Henk van de Bevrijding' _nama dari pejuang-pejuang perlawanan Belanda yang lain.

Setelah gugurnya Irawan Soejono, grup bersenjata di bawah tanah Indonesia ini diberi nama Grup IRAWAN SOEJONO. Selain Irawan Soejono, masih ada lagi orang-orang Indonesia yang ambil bagian dalam perjuangan perlawanan terhadap pendudukan Jerman atas Belanda, yang gugur di dalam kamp-kamp konsetrasi Jerman.

Maaf kalau bahasa Belandanya ada yang salah, ohoho saya sebenarnya ga bisa bahasa Belanda! Maaf juga ya kalo ada fakta sejarah yang salah. Rasanya sih ada yang salah… dan saya masih mikir-mikir buat ngelanjutin fic ini, kalau ada yang mau -_-


End file.
